


Snow GAY

by Sockpansy



Category: The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Gay snow day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sockpansy/pseuds/Sockpansy
Summary: It snows for the first year Tony and rudolph are living in germany together.
Relationships: Tony Thompson/Rudolph Sackville-Bagg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Snow GAY

The first winter Tony spent in Germany with the sackville-bags was an eventual one. Tony watched as it snowed all day out of his window, excitedly waiting until sunset so he could go outside and play with Rudolph in the snow.Vampires had to know about snow games!

A few minutes before sunset Tony started to put on his snow clothes. A thick red jacket and a red beanie that covered the tops of his ears. He slid on some gloves right as Rudolph opened his coffin up and stretched. 

" what are you wearing?" He asked as he flew over to him. Tony just grinned. 

" dont drop me!"

" what do you mean-tony!"

Tony shoved Rudolph out the open window, holding onto him. Rudolph fell a few feet before flying in place and looking at his INSANE mortal friend.

" tony what were you thinking?!" 

" i was thinking you'd catch me and keep me from a deadly fall." 

" Of course I won't let you fall, but why go out the window anyways? If you wanted to fly you just need to tell me." 

" but it snowed today! I wanted to get outside and play with you." 

Rudolph has slowly been lowering them to the ground, so tony let go and fell the five or so feet into the snow below. Rudolph looked at it and smiled. 

" and you are excited enough that you couldn't just walk down the stairs?"

" yes." 

Rudolph laughed " well then, what do you want to play? There are plenty of snow games like-" before rudolph could finish, he was hit in the face with a snowball.

" snowball fight!" Tony declared, throwing another. Rudolph dodged and smirked. 

" you think you can beat a vampire huh?" 

Tony blinked a few times as he realized just what he started. 

Rudolph made a snowball faster than tony could dream of, and threw it at him quickly, hitting him in the arm. Tony quickly started to run and tried to hit rudolph.

" ok, flying is banned! '' Rudolph landed on the ground with another snowball ready. 

" like that will make your odds any better!" 

They were fighting for a while. Rudolph getting nearly every hit. Tony got maybe half of them, and Rudolph wasn't going to tell him it was because he was letting tony hit him. Suddenly someone called above them.

" are you really playing without me?" 

They both stopped midthrow to look up at anna as she floated down. She crossed her arms " i thought i said to stop leaving me out of things " 

Rudolph and tony looked at each other. Before they both grinned devilishly and threw their snowballs at anna. One hit her in the face. The other hitting her arms. She gasped and quickly landed on her feet and started to hit them back. 

Gregory was soon met with the same fate when he asked to join.

They Were outside for a little over an hour just playing in the snow, Tony was getting pelted with snowballs the most. He wasn't used to being the worst snowball fighter!

He noticed Rudolph standing in front of a big snowbank. He took a few steps back and ran at him.

Rudolph threw a snowball at Anna and turned just in time for Tony to knock him back into the snowbank behind him. Both boys laughed and looked at each other. 

" are you that upset I'm better at snowball fights, mortal?" Rudolph eyes moved to Tony's blue lips and-

Wait,blue?

He grabbed tony quickly " Tony why are you blue?!"

Tony looked at him and suddenly felt the cold settling in. He touched his lips lightly and breathed out. Watching his breath freeze.

" I guess I've has been outside too long, I need to get inside and warm up before I freeze to death." Turns out this was the worst casual thing the human boy could say to the boy who hasn't been human in centuries.

"TO DEATH?!" Rudolph took off his cape and wrapped it around tony before picking him up and whooshing inside quickly.

Anna and Gregory watched them go before giving a shrug and going back to pelting each other with snowballs.

Once inside, Rudolph wrapped tony in every blanket he had in the room. And started to run a bath with just hot water. It was half full by the time Tony managed to free himself from the blankets that were actually making him too warm now.

He could see steam coming out of the bathroom and opened the door. He would swear the bath water was bubbling. Rudolph had an armful of towels and faced the door worried. 

" tony you shouldn't be out of the blankets yet! The water is taking forever!" 

Tony stared at the bath " Rudolph you can't just boil me...i'd die." 

Rudolph dropped the towels and threw his arms up in exasperation, " so I'm just supposed to let you die?! I can't do that..tony i..i.." He choked on his words.

Tony hugged him and pulled him close. 

" i'm not going to freeze to death, ok? It's a saying humans do..we over exaggerate things...i'm glad you care so much about me tho." He smiled at him as the vampire was starting to calm down. 

" I need to warm up slowly, or I'll get frostbite or something like that? I don't know i just know i need to do it slow..and boiling me won't help. So how about this, I'll get changed into some warm and dry clothes, and you set up the bed with a few pillows and blankets and get me some hot chocolate? " 

Rudolph gave a slow nod and he listened to tony. Not trusting his voice. Tony turned off the water and had Rudolph help him pull the plug without becoming a lobster from sticking his hand in the hot water, before he sent him on his way to get things set up.

When tony came out, rudolph was nowhere to be seen, probably getting hot chocolate from the kitchen. He climbed on the bed and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders shaking a little.he took rudolph's cape and put it on aswell.

Rudolph soon came in with a mug of cocoa a d flosted over. " Is it working?" 

Tony has his phone up on ' The Nightmare before Christmas' and opened up the blanket with a grin. 

" not yet. I need a cuddle buddy." 

Rudolph was hoping tony didn't notice he was blushing. " but i'm cold. Wouldn't it be harmful instead? Also isnt that my cape?" 

" Who is the human expert here? Just get in here and hold the phone so i can drink some cocoa. And yes, but you put it on me in the first place." 

Rudolph did as told, admiring the way tony looked in his cape too 

They had been sitting next to each other wrapped in the blanket for about an hour. Tony had finished his cocoa and had put it on the table by the bed, and was leaning against Rudolph.his head slowly rested on the blue boy's shoulder,lightly snoring. 

Great, his arm was asleep just like tony. He paused the movie and looked at the human, seeing him peacefully asleep and no longer blue lipped. He smiled softly deciding he would let him sleep a little while. 

Rudolph was starting to drift off himself when he dad, frederick, floated n. 

" rudolph i need you too-" 

"SSSSHHHH HE IS ASLEEP" Rudolph whispered. Frederick looked at the sleeping mortal on his son, but surprisingly whispered back. 

" Rudolph please come with me, i need some help and you happen to be the only child i can find." 

" I can't move. Tony is sleeping" 

" then move him" 

" i can't just move him!" 

" yes you can. It is easy. Just stand up and that will work too" 

" father i am not going to disturb him!" 

Amidst all of the whispered yelling. Tony had woken up. But did not comment or open his eyes. He pretended to stay asleep because he did not want to suddenly be a part of this argument.

A few minutes passed and Rudolph gave in." Fine I'm lay him down, just please leave so I can make sure he isn't disturbed " 

Frederick sighed but left the room and waited 

Rudolph looked at the still pretending to be asleep Tony and gently moved him from his shoulder to be lying down on his side. He tucked him in, making sure his feet were covered well. He smiled and ran a hand gently though his blonde hair. 

" sweet dreams mortal " he whispered softly.

Tony didn't have the heart to tell him he was awake...but he didn't want to just leave rudolph hanging after being so sweet. He moved a bit like he was waking up and opened his eyes slightly, he turned his head toward Rudolph's hand and gave the palm a small kiss, before closing his eyes and curling back up to sleep. 

Now Rudolph didn't know what to do with that. he gently held his hand in awe as he quietly left the room to help his father. Snow days were quite nice.


End file.
